Legolas
by hybridbpv
Summary: Stark plays a practical joke on Clint, giving him a viagra instead of a pain-killer. His plan backfires. Clintasha Smut (and eventually Steve) Inspired by Mr. Jeremy Renner's viagra "incident". Lots of fandom references. Will update soon. Please leave a review/follow/favourite (: xx
1. Caw Caw

After the Chitauri invasion in New York, there were too many opportunities for crime. The entire police force was summoned to clean up the mess. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't have enough healthy men to distribute and hence the Avengers were called on.

The carrier whizzed through the night sky with lightning speed. With Tony's input into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest technology, everything had been upgraded: stable, efficient and effective. The Avengers team (well, the majority of them) sat quietly after a long day. Fighting Dare-devil and Bullseye was tough. Many arrows left their marks.

Steve sat with his legs apart, resting his head against the small head-rest cushion behind him. His blond hair was muddied, not the usual tidy and smooth, but ruffled in the battle and he hadn't put the effort in to change it. The wound on his side stopped bleeding, and it no longer caused him pain. All the other smaller wounds had healed themselves perfectly. Not so long ago, the cut on his shoulder was still forming the protective scabbing layer.

Tony, perhaps, took the least damage of them. His armour had protected him. Arrows were no match for his newly carbon-fibre-alloy iron. His suit was scratched in various different places, and he would have to have the dummies polish it up and refine the scrapped bits before he could use it again.

Natasha sat with Clint, taking her time to inspect all his injuries before she let him move again. Clint took one hard, skimming the skin and flesh just above his right knee. He was sweating, and his shirt was off, revealing the many bruises that had formed from the falling and the bumping.

"Stop fidgeting. I have to do this properly or you'll get an infection." Natasha scolded gently as she gripped his leg tighter. Clint laid his head back onto the seat, shutting his eyes and clenching his jaws. He held still as Natasha blotted the pus and blood from the wound with Antiseptic.

"I want a pain-killer." Clint hissed as Natasha began picking out the small fragments of rubble and dirt.

"I'll getcha some." Stark nodded.

"Don't be a pussy." Natasha gave him a look, but softened upon seeing his face. Clint was mentally worn out by all the endless fights and battles through the last few months. It was physical fatigue. Being sent out again and again before his injuries could heal up properly took a toll on his body. Unlike Natasha or Steve, he didn't have serum. He was just a mere mortal.

Tony appeared moments later with a pill in his hand as he shoved it into Natasha's hand. "And water." He walked across the carrier and poured him a cup of water.

Clint popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed the water. Tony gave him a smirk. "Thanks."

"Is it just me, or have I saved your ass too many times today, Legolas?" Tony chuckled as he took his seat next to Steve, his eyes redirecting to his groin.

"Stop calling me that." Clint managed weakly.

"Bird."

"Caw, caw, motherfucker." Tony smirked at that remark.

Natasha continued working on Clint's knee, trying her best to ignore the small shudders of the carrier. Only 30 minutes left till landing. The odd moment where the carrier met a current, Natasha pressed too hard on Clint's wound and made him wince and hiss in pain, but she was good at this, and not long after, Clint was patched up and ready to rock and roll.

Clint noticed Tony sitting there with a large grin on his face when he swivelled around and sat on his seat properly. _What is he up to now?_

It wasn't long before Clint realised that what he popped into his mouth was neither an aspirin or paracetamol. Nothing was happening, but something else was happening.

There was _camping _happening in his trousers.

The good thing was that his pain was gone from his body. The bad thing was that it all moved to his bulging erection which was growing by the minute. Natasha shot him a look, then she looked at his groin before looking back up to meet his eyes. She then gave Stark a look.

Tony was obviously amused by his little prank. Clint was there with a bulging erection with Natasha right beside him, but He and Steve were there, so there was little he, or they, could do about it. Steve seemed oblivious to the fact the his fellow comrade was having a little trouble with his libido as he propped his elbows on his knees and rested his eyes.

Bloodied and battered, none of them made any initiation to a conversation. Well, it was hard to because everyone was staring at Clint's groin. Tony had anticipated this._ What are you gonna do about it, Bird? Gonna make your woman please you here and now? Or gonna go to the toilet and take care of yourself?_

His erection was digging into the rough seam of his pants. They have never been tighter before. It didn't help that it was spandex-infused fabric and allowed stretching. _At least you haven't ripped it yet._ But the pain was getting unbearable as he throbbed and continued to grow.

Natasha sensed his restlessness. She was surprised that Clint could contain himself like that. Normally, her clothes would've been ripped off and he would be thrusting inside her. But Clint held himself together and sat still. Too still.

Tony chuckled with amusement. By now, Steve had begun to notice the bulge in Clint's pants. He, himself, had several experiences with the embarrassment and the unease that came with it. He blushed, catching himself before he stared any longer. Having no sexual experience, he could only assume that Clint would make love to Natasha to find his release.

The familiar shudder of the carrier meant that they had arrived on the heli-pad at Stark Tower. Natasha unfastened her belt and helped Clint up. Steve tried not to look at him, but his eyes seemed drawn to his groin. Clint noticed it too, hobbling across the roof and into the elevator.

The atmosphere inside the metal cage was almost painfully and unbearably awkward. With Clint propped against the wall, and his arm draped over Natasha's shoulder, his erection prodded towards the centre of the space, where Steve had accidentally brushed against him. Clint tried to hold in his sigh but failed. Any sort of touch was welcome.

Tony was the first out of the elevator. Pepper stood with welcome arms and a warm smile on her face and hugged him briefly before they turned hand in hand and walked away. Natasha didn't miss the wink and swore under her breath that she would rip him apart given the chance. Now, it was the three of them, with Steve on one side of the elevator and Clint and Natasha on the other.

"You must've had a girl in your time here, Cap." Clint chuckled. "Handsome, young and heroic. Lads like you make the ladies drool."

Natasha shot Clint a look as the elevator dinged and they walked out into the common area together.

"I don't mean it that way, babe. You're mine. I'm yours. Nothing will ever change that." He clarified as they sat on the sofa._ Why are you doing this to me, Natasha? This isn't even our floor. She knows you're in pain, God dammit._ Steve admitted to himself that he didn't know how to answer Clint's question, he didn't want to make the situation even more awkward. But he couldn't help but ask them.

"How does it feel?" He murmured. Both Clint and Natasha was surprised to hear him speak, looking up at him in unison and awaited his next words. "I mean… I don't. I haven't - I just."

"You haven't had a woman." Natasha put him out of his misery. Steve nodded silently as he felt his face flush with heat and embarrassment. She waited for a while before answering. "It feels good."

And silently, Steve was glad to hear it. It didn't matter whether he's tried it or not. Just the notion that it feels good was satisfactory enough.

"Have you ever, you know…" Clint tried to put it discreetly but realised that Steve wouldn't get him. "Watched porn?"

Steve's face immediately flushed scarlet as his eyes widened in surprise._ Did he really just say that?_ "No. No - no, no no." He quickly clarified. "Of course not."

"It's only normal for a man to have his, uh, _needs_." Clint motioned to his groin.

"I - it's. I…" Steve blabbered.

"Steve. It's okay." Natasha reassured. "It's more than okay, actually. Clint and I have been talking about this lately."

"We're going to go to our floor in a minute and, uh. Man, this…" Clint ran a hand through his hair as he grew impatient.

"We're going to make love, Steve. We're inviting you to watch." She said. "You don't have to if you don't want to. We just thought it would be a good idea. It's about time, Cap."

Steve pondered for a minute, his expressions fleeting and constantly changing, even Natasha had a hard time reading him. "But isn't - "

"It's your choice, Cap." Clint huffed as he stood. He hobbled his way over to the elevator with Natasha following closely. Moments later, Steve got off of the sofa and stepped into the elevator. Clint and Natasha grinned, both slyly and gleefully.

* * *

This is going to be so fun to write! Please review/favourite/follow! Much appreciated. I hope you liked it, and be sure to look out for the updates! xx


	2. Poor Chap

The poor lad was obviously uncomfortable and near the point of regretting his decision. He stood in the corner of their apartment, backing against the wall, and yet his eyes never left the couple. And they pretended he didn't exist, once the elevator doors closed, they were all over each other, groping and stroking and kissing passionately.

Clint almost ripped off his pants.

His cock was straining against the fabric and he couldn't wait a second more. He quickly undid his button and stepped out of them. Natasha followed him like he was her prey. And she was ready to pounce on her.

Her hand slid swiftly along his torso before gripping him, stroking him softly as they kissed. Steve felt his own cock pulse in response. A deep growl ripped from Clint's throat as he grabbed Natasha by the shoulders and pushed her to the floor. She felt her knees give way as she complied with his command. Her mouth opened eagerly, ready to taste him and please him. Taking him all the way down, she relaxed and closed her eyes and felt his fingers threading through her hair.

By now, Steve's cock was hard and painfully throbbing, and it was his turn to have a gigantic bulge in his pants. Watching the couple move was both fascinating and highly erotic. No-one had ever showed him, and never in his wildest imagination would he dream of being in someone's mouth. And yet, in front of him, Natasha was on her knees pleasing Clint - and it was almost as if she was _enjoying_ it. He watched as Clint's face relaxed and clenched with pleasure._ Boy, he's enjoying himself._ Steve gulped.

Natasha heard the shift in the corner of the room, opening her eyes and looking towards Steve without taking her mouth off Clint. She lit a fire in him. Steve knew this look. After the super-serum, too many women gave him that look. A look that he never saw when he was skinny and small and skimpy. A look that he knew too well, but somehow managed to repress into his deep subconscious and never react to it. But now - looking at Natasha, looking at Clint, he felt the walls he put up crumble into smithereens.

"Touch yourself, Steve." Clint said, looking at him and grinned.

"No - it's, I should - " He gulped.

"Cap." Natasha murmured seductively as her mouth left Clint's cock. She walked towards him, her swaying her hips and biting her lower lip. As she moved closer and closer, Steve felt the fire in his belly escalate to a full burning feeling. Somehow, this all felt so right. He stepped back, still reluctant to accept the reality that he was being seduced by the Widow. He had heard too many stories of how men died shortly thereafter. His shoulders backed against the wall.

Secretly, Natasha enjoyed his embarrassment. Clint was confident in bed, and it was hell-a sexy. But there was something about Steve's innocence and curiosity that attracted her to him. Her fingertips gently brushed along his shoulders, and she mouthed. _Watch._

Natasha stepped back and slowly unzipped her cat suit, revealing her matching black bra and panties, all that clung to well to her pale skin. She saw that Steve was mesmerised, and that both men were watching her, and it made it all the more exciting. She let the latex suit drop to the floor, completely disregarding any thought of folding her clothes and found her way back to Steve.

Poor chap. So embarrassed, and evidently hard, but with a hint of guilt spreading across his face. Natasha pressed herself against him solidly, her firm breasts pushing against his ribs as her hands touched the muscles that formed a V on his hips.

The familiar heat of Clint's chest radiated against Natasha's back, the springy hairs tickling her smooth skin as he wrapped himself against her. His bare cock prodded against her lower back as he rubbed himself on her. Natasha moaned, her faced glowing with passion. Steve felt his mouth dry. Clint twisted Natasha towards him, kissing her and nuzzling against her neck until she moaned her name inaudibly. Her hands found his pants, tickling and stroking him through the latex.

They sandwiched Natasha between them, Clint trying his best to contain himself and Steve trying his best not to embarrass himself. The couple enjoyed as they watched Steve blush. Natasha threw her head back, looking at Clint and smiling and pecked him gently. Clint nodded as he returned the small smile.

His hands encircled her just below her armpits and he lifted her. Natasha cradled Steve's face in her hands as she slowly brought herself and kissed him. Steve nearly came in his pants.

"You like that, Steve?" Clint asked with a smirk. Steve stared blankly at him, stunned speechless. "You can have her, if you want. We can have her together. Just as long as you know she's mine."

He lowered her back to the floor as he stepped back. She unclasped her bra and panties and revealed the rest of her to Steve. His eyes followed along her curves, lingering on her breasts, then up to her face._ God, she's beautiful._

"What d'you say, Cap?" She whispered. He shook his head.

"Well, I'm not going to wait any longer, so - " Clint picked Natasha up with ease. "We're going to fuck, and you can just enjoy."

And enjoy he did.

Clint tossed Natasha onto their bed before crawling on and enveloping around her. Steve took a seat on their sofa after he shed his suit and discarded it onto the floor. There were clear marks on Clint's body, Natasha had left a trail of pink, nearing red marks all along his arms and chest and back. They were kissing - Clint bringing Natasha's head back by grasping her hair near the roots and tugging her gently. Her neck was fully exposed for him to kiss and nip.

Occasionally, Clint would forget that his knee was injured, and whenever he put pressure on the padding, he hissed in pain.

"Clint, I'm on top today. No injuries." Natasha cooed as she cradled his head with her soft touch and flipped them over. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, sighing softly and letting him penetrate her. When he was all the way in, they kissed passionately, Clint fighting to get into Natasha's mouth. His hips bucked involuntarily as a response. The Viagra made him needy and desperate and he would do anything to overcome the throbbing pain in his cock and come in Natasha's beautiful body.

Steve felt so ashamed that his hand was on his own body. He just watched the couple move, letting his right hand sit on top of his cock, and took it all in. Natasha had a beautiful body - he knew that long ago, but Steve found himself strangely attracted to Clint. The bulging veins on his arms and his sculpted torso. His battle scars that scattered across his body. He even wanted to touch Clint's manhood, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

He felt her lift herself. His hands moved to grasp her tight ass, squeezing and bringing her back onto himself. Natasha's eyes were closed and scrunched up - not with pain, but with immense pleasure. She bit her lip, trying to contain her moan, but Clint encouraged her by giving her a little grunt._ There's no shame in being heard, Tasha._ He buried himself in her again and again, each time a little harder, until his thighs and her ass was stinging.

"God, Tasha, you're so beautiful." Clint growled. "You make me feel so…"

Natasha moaned loudly as Clint brought his knees up so she could lean into him, sharing some of the weight. He knew that it felt better for her this way. Her hands pressed against the bed, either side of him, trying to support herself and give him more leverage to fuck her.

Neither of them expected Natasha to come so quickly. She screamed out Clint's name as her hips gyrated uncontrollably and she clawed at the bedsheets. Hearing her come made Steve grip his own cock and start stroking. He had only done this so many times before, each time, the inevitable sense of guilt washed over him afterwards. But right now, nothing else mattered. Clint grinned as he heard the man grunt and raked his fingers over Natasha's clavicle. She was slowly coming back from the clouds when Steve grunted again. She looked into Clint's blue eyes, grinning and sharing their victory.

She removed herself from him, and walked towards Steve. Their eyes met before Natasha ran a fingertip along the length of his cock. Steve bit on his lip to contain himself. He was so close. She looked at Clint, who gave her a nod, before dropping to her knees and taking him in her mouth.

He felt different from Clint. Clint was veiny and long, but Steve was much smoother and thicker. She relaxed her jaw to allow him sliding into her throat. Almost instantly, Steve felt himself quicken and his hands gripped Natasha tight, pushing her towards himself as he came. Natasha tried not to gag on his cock as he sprayed his seed inside her. He gave one final cry before panting and relaxing onto the backrest. Again, Natasha looked back at Clint, who gave her a nod, before she gulped down Steve's come.

Natasha quickly averted her attention back to Clint, who, by now, was aching to come with a threatening look on his face. She brought herself back onto the bed and guided his pulsing member towards her opening, gently rubbing his shaft along her wet slit.

Steve was still bathing in the after-glow when he heard a growl ripple from Natasha's throat. Clint was taking her in the _ass_. He blinked in confusion as he watched. He thrust into her hard - real hard. Her face scrunched up into an unreadable expression - something crossed between extreme pleasure and a little discomfort and passion and love and even more pleasure. Something Steve never thought he'd see on the woman's face.

Clint's hands were around her waist, holding her as he fucked her. They were pressed tightly against each other, Clint's stubble often scraped on her shoulder. As Clint felt himself quicken, he thrust harder and faster until he lost himself in her. He took her nipples in between his thumb and index fingers and rolled. Natasha sang to him, her orgasm once again washing over her as Clint thrust a few, final times and they panted and held each other.

* * *

As I thought - a genuine pleasure to write! ehehe. Please review/follow/favourite - there'll be more chapters up in the near future. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! (: xx


	3. A New Cap

Steve felt an overwhelming sense of guilt flood over him as he laid in his bed, trying to get to sleep. The euphoric feeling of Natasha's mouth on him haunted him, again and again. Her big, green eyes looking at him seductively as she took him and licked.

Those were the same eyes he saw when he carried her from the Hand.

And now, however many years later, those same, scared eyes stared directly at him with confidence and pride._ You _**_ass_**,_Rogers. You saved her from the building when she was only a child. You had sex with the same girl you saved._

He was fighting not to touch himself, but he was rock hard, and the only way to remove himself from it was to find a release. He slid his hand down his pants and reached to grip , he was so hard for so long, and he could hardly take it anymore.

* * *

Friday was pancake day at Stark Tower. Tony had just invented a handy-dandy machine he liked to call "butter fingers", because it did, literally, have buttered fingers. With this machine, it meant that Pepper could stay in bed just _that much_ longer and they could enjoy each other's company.

Those master assassins. Always the first ones up. Clint and Natasha obviously slept well the night before. The fleeting flashes of smiles only meant that they had the best sex and was satisfied with themselves. Tony caught on the looks they were giving each other, and finally, he huffed and rolled his eyes. Pepper looked at Tony and laughed, and nodded at Natasha to discreetly apologise. Not that she gave a shit.

Everything was as normal as a Friday could get. That is, until Cap walked into the dining room.

It was the first time Tony had seen him glow like that. Not even after the best sparring session with Clint, would he be smiling as he did. He moved without his usual clumsiness, almost as if he came out of a cocoon of his old self.

"Morning." The man had taken a seat while Tony and Pepper gaped in confusion. _What on Earth happened last night?_ Tony didn't think it was possible that Steve would get any more charming. He was _wrong_. Clint and Natasha shot each other a lazy smirk before they greeted him.

"Morning, Cap'n." Clint said, still chewing his third pancake. Natasha nudge him lightly with her elbow.

"Right. What is it that I need to know about?" Stark cleared his throat and stared at Steve.

"Nothing." He replied calmly. Even Natasha was impressed with the way he handled things. Steve was a changed man. "Could you pass the chocolate syrup, Pepper, please?"

* * *

As soon as he finished his pancakes, Tony rushed up to his room and called to JARVIS. _There was no way "nothing" happened yesterday. They did something to him. Those damned assassins._

"I want footage from yesterday after we came back." He said.

"Of whom, sir?" The A.I. responded immediately.

"Track facial recognition. Steve, Clint and Natasha."

"You want all three of them at the same time?"

"Give me the best."

"Right away, sir."

The blue hologram lit up on the space in front of Tony. With a flash, a screen appeared in the centre. Tony recognised it immediately, he was there. Clint's erection was prodding and his arm was draped over Natasha, Steve and himself were… there. And then he leaves. And then _Natasha and Clint didn't get off on their floor_.

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Yes."

"This isn't their floor. This is the - "

"Sitting room. Yes, sir."

"And Steve's there with them. Fast forward."

The couple sat on the sofa and exchanged a few words with the man before getting up and walking in to the elevator. Steve popped up from his seat and followed them.

"Follow them."

Inside the elevator, Clint and Natasha were all over each other, hands grouping, and kissing, and making out like they were teenagers. Steve was _watching_. They fumbled as they stepped out. Steve walked out _with them_. Tony was furious. Yes, he had planned the prank. Yes, he had intended to make Steve feel embarrassed. But never in his right mind would think that Steve would be with the couple. His plan had backfired entirely in his face.

* * *

Clint and Natasha both knew why Steve was smirking. Pepper had gone to work, Stark was gone, Thor went to find Jane, and Dr. Banner went to visit a friend in South Africa for a few days. It was just them. And JARVIS.

"Had fun yesterday, Steve?" Clint said, placing his hand over his satisfied stomach. He nodded.

"Thanks, Clint." Steve replied with a grin.

"Are you sure that's your fill?" Clint chuckled. "I mean, we're always up for more."

"Natasha is very…" Steve paused as Natasha glared at him. "She was very considerate."

"Ya think so?" Clint pressed his other hand on Natasha's forearm. "But I've seen her do so much better." Natasha cleared her throat as she stepped on Clint's toe. Clint, wanting to wind her up for rough sex, added "There's more where that came from, Captain. Just say the word."

"I think I'll settle for some television." Steve answered, nodding his head. Clint gave him a look of disappointment. "For now."

* * *

Again, so much fun writing this! IRON MAN 3 was more than _awesome_, if you haven't seen it, or don't plan on seeing it - you're missing out big time. Please review/follow/favourite. Sorry I haven't been uploading as much lately ): xx


	4. Good Lad

Tony entered the dining room furiously and pointed at the couple. "You guys."

"What?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"That was not the plan." Tony spat.

"What was not the plan?" Clint asked.

"You guys fucking Cap. That was _so _not the plan." He said. Clint and Natasha looked at each other and smiled.

"It was a bad call to give me that Viagra, Stark." Clint laughed. "I think Cap had a good time though, don't you think, Tasha?"

"It _did _look like he was enjoying himself a lot. He did come." Natasha shrugged. Tony was red and fuming with anger.

"Dammit! I wanted him." He muttered as he walked out of the room and into the elevator. "This is not funny, Bird."

Steve was flicking through the channels when, suddenly, Casino Royale pops up on the screen. Daniel Craig was sweating and bloody and sitting on the chair with his ass poking out of the hole. He felt his mouth dry. It was pure display of masculinity and beauty. The image of Clint from yesterday flashed in Steve's mind. His forearm wasn't the only thing that was veiny.

He felt himself grow in his lounge pants._ Dammit._ He tried to ignore it the best he could, shifting uncomfortably and looking if anyone was around. There was no doubt that he found Natasha admirable. The perfect specimen of a woman, flowing, burning red hair with an intense, seductive gaze, and those lips that were around his cock. She had a perfect waistline, a tight ass, more than voluptuous figure. That was all understood.

The thing that he didn't understand, was why he dreamt of Clint, instead of Natasha, last night. He woke up with an enormous erection and of course, had to take care of it. That's why he was late but glowing. And the guilt about it seemed to have faded as well. He didn't think that he was a freak for doing it anymore. Seeing Clint and Natasha go about it really lifted a load off. Literally.

But it was Clint that was on his mind. It was Clint that he was thinking of, dreaming of, longing for… His mother had warned him about this._ "At some point in your life, Steven, you're going to get curious. It's wrong for a man to like another man. The Bible said so. It's only a phase that you'll eventually get through and you'll be more attracted to women than ever before. Look at what Johnny and his boy got themselves into. Poor Mary's soul. She didn't deserve to see his boy being beaten to death. But he deserved it."_ Steve sighed heavily. _This was the phase she was talking about. You'll get over it soon enough, soldier._

The couple walked into the living room, finding Steve on the sofa watching Casino Royale with bulging pants.

"Trouble with yourself, Captain?" Clint joked as he slapped him squarely on the chest and flopped down beside him next to the armrest, leaving a space in the middle of the for Natasha..

"Clint." Natasha scolded with a smirk. Clint looked at her with a _what_ on his face, but knew that she was amused. She sat quietly, averting her eyes from Steve's erection and onto the screen. They finished the movie in silence. Steve hadn't uttered a word since breakfast. What was really going on in his mind was whether he wanted to ask the couple for an encore of yesterday. He had held his frustrations in for long enough.

"You know what I really don't understand? Daniel Craig could've gotten the cage door open and got her out so much quicker. Damned movies." Clint huffed childishly.

"Clint." Steve said blankly. "You know how you said I could take Natasha, you know, yesterday, when - "

"Are you, do you?" Clint grinned. "She's damn _fine_."

"I - M, I - yes." He shook his head. "Yes, I want to. If that's still okay with you."

Clint looked at Natasha, who was smiling. "Whadyou say, baby?"

Natasha kept her gaze on Clint, running a hand along Steve's gym pants. "I'm always up for it. You know that." Clint saw a fire ignite in her eyes - one that he had never seen before. Apparently Natasha liked the thought of begin taken by two men at the same time.

Steve groaned loudly as her fingers brushed the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes, threw his head back and clenched his jaws. Her fingers were exquisite, torturing him slowly through his hands. "Natasha…"

"You like that, Steve?" Natasha grinned. "Let's go to your room."

"Okay."

Steve looked at Clint and Natasha, he brushed her hair off her face and kissed her tenderly before letting go of her. "Be gentle with her, Steve. I'll sit here and watch and enjoy myself, and when you're ready, we'll take her together."

"Sit down on the bed, Steve." Natasha whispered as she hooked her thumbs in the waistbands of her panties. "Do you wanna take these off?"

He nodded dryly and gulped.

"Take them off, Steve." Natasha murmured as she turned around, facing her perfect ass directly in front of his face. Steve felt his cock pulse when he traced the curve, his fingers grazing the fabric lightly. He tugged them lightly and slid the panties off her.

Natasha was like a magnet that he couldn't pull away from. His first impulse was to kiss her lightly between her dimples of venus. The skin there was cool and smooth and he loved it. She stepped out of the puddle that was her panties and smiled as she scratched her back. "You wanna take this off too?"

"Okay." Steve said as his hands ran along her spine and reached her bra. "I just, squeeze these together, right?" He fumbled with the clasps.

"Hold the left piece in place and then don't move it." Clint called out from the back of the room. His hand was on his cock, slowly stroking as he enjoyed watching._ This _was what her girl looked like when they were in bed. He didn't know whether he liked watching her more from afar. He _did _know that he'd been enjoying this far more than he'd expected.

Natasha slid the bra straps off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She turned, her chest heaving slowly and lowered herself so she sat on his knees. Steve held her on the shoulder blades, afraid that she might fall. They breathed together silently, looking into each other's eyes. Natasha let him take his time and assured him with tiny smiles.

"You're going to have to do more than that to please my girl, Steve. Kiss her breasts. They're fucking fantastic." Clint laughed.

Steve looked at Clint, half-worried. But he smiled, so everything was okay with him. With shaky lips, he bent down and gently pecked her chest and looked back up.

"It's okay, Cap. You're doing great." Natasha brushed her fingers through his hair as she smiled. He ducked down again, this time licking along her clavicle, leaving a wet trail on her skin. She moaned lightly in response. Steve was so gently with her, unlike Clint. Maybe he was afraid to hurt her, or afraid that he wasn't going to please her. "Steve. I want you to loosen up. This isn't going to be enjoyable for you unless you loosen up. Relax. This isn't an assessment."

"Does it feel good for you?" He asked nervously.

"It feels good, Steve, but I want more." She sighed. "I want you to suck on my nipples, lightly."

"No - what?" Steve shook his head. "I'm not going to - "

"Steve. Steve - trust me. You'll make me go insane."

So Steve took a deep breath and nuzzled against her breasts. His thumb brushed across her nipples, making them hard, before he took her left nipple in his mouth. He sucked gently, like she told him, and extracted another moan from Natasha.

"Yes, just like that." She sighed.

His tongue flickered on the tip of her nipple before he breathed on her. He squeezed and kneaded her breast in his hand when he took the other in his mouth, tasting her and gently nipping. Natasha was so wet and needy for him. He loved it. His hands trailed along her sides and he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He lifted her effortlessly, carefully avoiding her ribs, and stood her on the floor. His pants came off immediately and his erection sprang free.

"Do you want my mouth on your cock?" Natasha smirked slyly.

"Yes. Please, Natasha." Steve breathed. She knelt down and kissed his pubic bone. "Hold it in this time, Cap. I want to feel you inside me later."

Her hot mouth was all over him. Sucking and teasing the tip of his bulging cock. Her expert tongue swirled around him as she took him down her throat, bobbing her head as she gripped the base and turned. Steve tried hard not to come. His face was tense with a tinge of pain, but it was the pain of holding it in. Natasha liked it. His fingers gripped the roots of her hair as he tugged her closer to him. He grunted loudly before coming in Natasha's mouth and she swallowed greedily.

"I - uh." Steve groaned as his grip relaxed. Clint was laughing hysterically as he walked towards them.

"Naw, Cap! I told you to hold it in." Natasha pouted childishly before grinning. "It was an improvement, though."

"I guess this wasn't your day, Cap!" Clint laughed as Steve blushed. "I am going to have my way with you now, darling." He whispered in Natasha's ear.

"Your knee." She touched him on the chest gently.

"Damn my knee." He rolled his eyes.

"I want you to be safe and sound." She hushed. "Not in pain."

"I want you. I want to be in you." He said as he pulled Natasha on to the bed.

"I want you too. I always want you." Natasha said as she curled up to kiss him. "Want you in me."

Clint positioned himself briefly before sliding into her. "God, Natasha. You're so hot when you're fucking Steve." He worked his hips as he fucked her. "But you're mine and mine_ only_."

"Yes, I'm yours." Natasha moaned. "Oh please, Clint! Please let me come for you."

She was clutching the sheets and near the point of tipping over. Almost too desperately, she rubbed on her throbbing clit. Clint felt the familiar pulse of her hot pussy on his cock. "Yes, baby, come for me."

Clint's husky whisper left Natasha thrashing and whimpering as she let herself go and convulsed around him. He was slamming into her harder than ever, his thighs smashing against her ass as he fucked her ruthlessly. Her nails dug into the skin on his shoulders, leaving red trails wherever she rans her fingers over.

From the end of the bed, Steve stood up again, looking at the couple's lovemaking. He was hard _again._

* * *

So sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I wanted! School's been really busy ): Please review/follow/favourite? Thanks for the support (: xx


End file.
